dark_horizonfandomcom-20200213-history
Victoria Natasha S'alzathar
"Greatness is born, not made." Matron Mother, Benzenario History Victoria Natasha S'alzathar was born twenty years ago, in the galorian nation of Cheliax, Born to the noble family of House Oberigo, A powerful family that supported the thrune family, while themselves have a strong influence on the political systems. She was formal and dignified always doing what was best for the family while also increasing her own political and or power capital. She attended the Egorian university, though mostly to learn academia instead of formal tutoring or education on learning magic that was simply installed onto her. She was rather liked by her professors and those around her, doubly so for her house that was much proud of her accomplishments in academia and forceful presence within the political and magical spotlight within the kingdom. Proving to be a worth successor to inherent the family name and titles, if things played out the way they were heading, it was likely she'd be an Arch Duchess by now. However despite all the admiration from family and friends a like, she had a jealous brother who was ambitious and cunning, that matched her own. Her brother Jordan, hired a group of mercenaries known as the harbingers of fate, a group lead by Lady Arodeth whom inherited the band from her father. It was once a mercenary group with a singular purpose to undo aroden's mistake, but it's mission was perverted and madness settled in. it's become something more deranged now. They were promised a reward they couldn't refute,an tangible lead of information regarding the book they were looking for, in return for kidnapping and leaving her to the darklands below at a spot jordan specified, however. When they got to the location in the darklands. They were ambushed by a squad of drow and were severely wounded, and pushed back. This was a setup as the location in question was drow territory specifically. While Victoria was brought to this location and left there to die, the true intentions as to why she wasn't just killed when she was kidnapped there and now, is a mystery. But instead of being killed, the took her as a special slave when noticing her inborn magical gifts. Indeed, they brought her to one of the mightiest drow cities ever constructed, That housed the most powerful of matron houses and magical academies. Given her magical aptitude they placed her in a shock collar that controlled her ability to harnest her skills and placed her in a auction where House Vonnarc decided to buy her given the fact she was of nobility and ontop of that a female sorceress. House Vonnarc had put her formal education to good use as well as her natural affinity to cast arcane spells in the academy located in the center of their big city they reside in. She was tasked in aiding the professors and search magical information and giving them council, failure would result in abuse and the shocking of the collar. Knowing the 'game' growing up, she managed to play by their rules as much as possible, even though some task were extremely unreasonable and resulted in the shocking of her regardless, or being abused for fun by the house matrons. Though never by anyone other than members of the house. Interesting enough She grew accustomed with the academy, Learning secrets and using stealth to espionage on individuals within the academy that spoken secrets going around the city that they didn't want anyone else to hear and using that to her advantage. She spilled the beans to some of the matrons within her house, only when it suited her advancements. As she grew in usefulness she became less restricted then by other slaves, making her a prime target for abuse and torment. In spite of jealous and resentful slaves, she stood proud and high. Though always looking for an avenue to escape. It wasn't until a year had gone by on her nineteenth birthday, that the answer revealed itself. She'd break into the academy repository, that stored magical items of many uses and attempt to teleport away. Considering her talent and ability to build up trust from her obedience, as well as her ability to blend in well to drow societies mannerism and be able to lie, she managed to forge a form that granted her temporary access into the archive, as a disguised drow with a proper document for a few minuets. As she gained access she was quick to incessantly look around for clues and objects of interest. As time was ticking down and the drow outside were becoming concerned for the time it took. She found a object in the far distance and made a mad dash for it, once she grabbed a hold of it, the device was nothing short of a bronze shaped and colored circle, supposedly capable of teleportation. Caused her to disappear far away from the darklands, but into the dark horizons plane. It was then she removed her collar now deactivated from being far away and attempted to get her barrings. Personality Cold, Calculating and cunning, She speaks with a soft undertone and has a no-nonsense attitude. She speaks with a seductive undertone that often masquerade her more nefarious intent. Her body language accompanies it with a strong posture, back held up high, her shoulders placed far back. A slight sway in her steps that command a sort of seriousness. Appearance Slender, Athletic, Pale, Platinum white hair, Silky black and red robes, a leather thin belt that works as an attachment and keeps what appears to be vials full of contents in all sorts of different colors, one fully red, another greed. Some vials are thin and long, while others are thick and round as a globe. She walks with a long wooden engraved staff with that of a dragon's head carved on the very top. Her boots are long and up just below her knee, a light brown with black straps on the area where laces would normally be. The back side is a flat black and is perfect for footing in forest. A long cloak that has a hint of magic that tingles like that of a ringing noise in ears with a dark red aura that surrounds around the perimeter of the edge of the cloak. Her scented perfume smells like dark chocolate. Loves Power, Magic, Reading, Writing, Law,Exploration, Order, and killing. Fears Death, Amnesia, Loneliness, Being Powerless, Being Outwitted, Enemies Jordan her brother that sold her out The Harbingers of Fate, mercenaries that carried out the plot and conspiracy to kidnap her and deliver her to the underdark. House vonnarc for their enslavement of her, however she had a sort of stockhome syndrome with the leading powerful drow matron mother considering her own mind beginning to unravel in the constant situation of being less that noble and treated as royalty. Family Eirtein Oberigo - Father Maria Oberigo - Mother Jordan Oberigo - Brother The noble familes of Aulamaxas and Ghivals Friends Leo, Zinnee, Sadira Aspirations Starting her own kingdom, Trying to transcend to godhood. Unlocking the secrets of her magical lineage. Knowing her past before the spontaneous jump into the dark horizon. Hobbies Exploring ancient ruins and the planes, Improving herself and unlocking new potential. Learning secrets from others. Understanding Herbs and other natural occurrences. Trying new hedonistic desires, like romance and indulgence. Category:Character